Misinterpretation
by BMIK
Summary: Renzoo oneshot. Reno and Yazoo -sworn enemies- have to practice for the annual ShinRa play, but it gets a bit overboard... BL, silliness, and a very stressed Tseng


**Heya! This is a short oneshot I did for Xyleel, because she adores Renzoo (and so do I). It does have plot -kinda- and smut, so be warned^^**

**Again I thank the wonderful PfenixB for the instant and thorough betaing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Misinterpretation**

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"That´s what the hell _I_ wanna know, yo" 'Romeo' snarled under his breath, sidling up to the cardboard balcony where ´Juliet´ was languidly staring down in her textbook and swirling a strand of her wig's brunette hair around a finger with little enthusiasm.

"Stop!" The aggravated voice of the director sharply cut through the air as the man came up to the stage.

Tseng stared down at his main protagonist in a stern, unnerved and irritated manner, one hand at his hip, pinching the bridge of his nose and declaring snappily "Reno, I´d appreciate it if you could follow the script!"

"Oh yeah?" the Turk retorted, lifting his chin and shooting back "And I´d appreciate it if I could get a Juliet where I don´t get the chills when I turn my back on her, yo!"

He threw a morose look up to an indifferent 'Juliet', adding in a sarcastic tone "And it´d be great if my love interest would be an _actual_ Juliet and not a batshit crazy remnant in a frilly dress, yo!"

Tseng shot him an alarming look to lower his voice, glancing up at 'Juliet'. She was busy listening to something 'Tybalt' was frowning over in his script.

Leaning forward, the dark haired man whispered in an impatient tone "I know that, but unfortunately Elena is still suffering from the knee-shot and Yazoo is the only one who fits into the dress!"

"Why do we have to do this shitty annual Turks-play anyway, yo?" Reno asked, exasperatedly rolling his script and waving at the infantile decoration.

"Because," Tseng replied, taking a deep breath to keep his cool and not explode into Reno´s face, "Rufus thinks it helps us to gain the population's trust. It worked fine for the last three years, we are sold out, and it is a good chance for Loz and Yazoo to show that they have been redeemed."

The redhead only snorted at that. Redeemed?! Yeah, like hell they were. Ever since they had found the two injured men in the rubble the explosion had caused and nursed them back to health, they had done nothing but cause trouble!

Although they hadn´t tried to pursue their former goals and had rather willingly become members of the Turks – an offer that had been made to them because Rufus was convinced that it would have been an economical waste to kill them.

It was just that Loz seemed to have a problem with calculating his strength and had gone over the top a few times too often already. It seemed that things were breaking when he only did so much as _look_ at them! Though a bit dense, he was a rather facile guy actually... When he wasn´t crying, that was.

Not so Yazoo. The longer haired remnant may have been an excellent employee where his work was concerned but there wasn´t much of soft skills to be found there. Well, maybe that wasn´t true either. Yazoo was almost disgustingly polite and decent to his superiours when they approached him. The rest of his crew was more or less treated with silence. If they were lucky, they got a monosyllabic answer.

Reno wasn´t one of the lucky guys though. Reno got cleverly thought out, extremely biting full-fledged sentences that made him wish Yazoo would just keep his damn trap shut.

It didn´t deter him from making snappy replies, though, and the tension between them had slowly built up over the months. It didn´t help that when Reno won one of their verbal battles, Yazoo only gave him a smirk and a conceited "Hn", remaining silent afterwards and concentrating back on his work. It always gave the redhead the feeling that he hadn´t actually won – although he HAD, yo!- and that he was missing something crucial. It made him feel stupid, and he hated that.

Meanwhile, Tseng shook his head and then walked over to where Yazoo was still listening to 'Tybalt', head cocked to the side and giving a quiet nod.

"Please excuse the interruption," Tseng apologized, his questioning gaze wandered to 'Tybalt' and he asked "Is there something wrong with the script, Loz?"

"Yeah, well, kinda…" the bulky man said, scratching his head and throwing an uncertain look at his brother.

"There are some incongruities," Yazoo spoke up calmly, ignoring the thankful look from his 'brother'. They knew they actually weren´t related that way, but in lack for a better term they stuck to it.

"Oh?" Tseng frowned, looking at the cover of his own script as if it would tell him what was wrong, and then back at Yazoo, asking "And what might that be?"

"Well," the long haired remnant started to explain nonchalantly. "It concerns the relationship between Tybalt, Romeo and Juliet. Loz and I have come to the conclusion that the relationship between Romeo and Juliet is unrealistic and that she should marry Tybalt. Who would want to side with the enemy after all?" He tilted his head in question, looking at the two men in front of him as if he was expecting them to slap their foreheads and curse for not having seen that obvious logical blunder themselves.

Instead, they just blankly stared back.

Tseng was silently asking himself if it really had been such a clever idea to take the remnants in and wondered what they were maybe planning under their consensual attitude – Shinra had been their enemy once too.

Reno slapped the hat from his head, threw it to the ground and turned on his heels. "That´s it, I´m outta here, yo!"

Before he could escape to his safe haven, however, Tseng quick-wittedly snatched him by the collar and dragged him back, speaking friendly to the two sceptic remnants,

"Well, you may be right, but this play is ancient, so we probably can´t compare it to today's reasoning. I suggest since the time has progressed so much we stay true to the script, but if you feel the need, we can discuss this at length."

To his inferiour he hissed, almost inaudible "Stop whining and take it like a man, will you!"

The two silver haired men exchanged a brief glance and then nodded. Reno had stopped resisting, feeling that his manly honour had been insulted by Tseng's comment.

"Very well. Since we have clarified this, I would suggest that Reno and Yazoo go and practice their parts together, while we will have another rehearsal with Loz."

Reno looked positively horrified and about to protest but shut his mouth at the exasperated glare he received from his superiour. There was no messing with Tseng when he was stressed like this.

Yazoo threw his Romeo a cool look before he turned and sauntered out of the hall. Reno unenthusiastically shuffled behind him, remarking just for good measure "There ain´t no way we're goin' to my room, yo."

First because he didn´t want his arch-enemy anywhere near his quarters and second, … well, with the play keeping him busy he didn´t really have much time to clean up recently…

"No smoking in my room," Yazoo informed him curtly over his shoulder, which made the Turk´s handsome face darken for a moment. Then he just shrugged and uncaringly followed the remnant's lead. He´d never been in Yazoo´s quarters before. And he could very well do without the experience…

Fortunately, they didn´t meet anyone on the corridors. Having to do this was bad enough, but getting the amused, haughty looks from lowly ShinRa employees when he walked around in his fancy costume was almost more than he was willing to bear. If Rufus wouldn´t have compensated him with a thick bonus, one or the other unfortunate staff member´d have had found himself with a damn straight ramrod shoved up their fat asses.

They stepped into a corridor that looked like all the others to Reno, and before a grey door they stopped. Yazoo unlocked it with his keycard and stepped inside, not caring if his partner was following or not.

Reno stepped inside the semi-dark room as well, trying to look not too interested. Because admittedly, he was curious about how a Sephiroth remnant lived. But just a little bit…

Sauntering through the room, the redhead inspected the barely furnished living room, while Yazoo went who knows where, not feeling the need to inform Reno about his absence. The Turk didn´t care anyway, instead inspecting the lonely sofa in the middle of the room. There was also a small table with a TV, but somehow Reno doubted it was overly busy here…

He went to the only shelf, which was empty apart from one single book and with a lifted brow, he noticed it to be the Turks manual every rookie got. It didn´t really surprise him, though. Didn´t the guy have any fun at all?!

Or was sitting around in an empty room, staring at the dark monitor Yazoo´s idea of a fulfilling life? But then one could never know what was going on in a little, deranged remnant´s brain… He got a sudden, very unwelcome image of Yazoo stiffly sitting on his sofa with a blank face and then, out of nowhere, bursting into manic laughter.

Shaking his head with an appalled expression, the redhead wandered over to the small kitchen unit to see if he could maybe find a beer or something. The gods knew he needed it.

Upon opening the fridge however, he had to come to know that Yazoo was as spartanic where his food was concerned as he was with interiour decoration.

Apart from a few water bottles and something that looked like a bloody steak (at least Reno hoped that's what it was) it was empty. With a shudder, he closed the door, but not without grabbing one of the bottles first.

Opening the lid, he guided it to his mouth, walking over to the sofa again. His eyes accidently strayed over to the only half closed bedroom door and he almost splattered the water in his mouth against the wall upon the sight that graced him.

Yazoo was standing there with his back to him, stark naked and the dress pooling around his creamy, long legs. The Turk´s eyes involuntarily wandered up to the perfectly shaped, round bottom of his 'Juliet'. He felt his stomach flip-flopping when his gaze trailed over slender hips and a slim waist, watching long hair slightly moving over perfect, snow white skin…

Noticing Yazoo turning his head around, the Turk quickly gulped down his water and fled to the sofa. That had been close; he most certainly didn´t want to get caught getting a boner from staring at his personal arch enemy, least of all by the enemy himself! Gods, he could just imagine that haughty, self-absorbed smirk…

But admittedly Yazoo had a reason to be arrogant, Reno grudgingly thought.

Before he could dwell deeper on that topic, though, he put his ridiculous hat on the table, loosened his fancy shirt and got out of the embarrassing jacket. Feeling a little less overdressed, he grabbed for his script, and flicked through the pages with little interest. Really, it wasn´t like he was uncultivated (people would be surprised!) but after the 48th time reading the balcony scene he felt like emptying his already empty stomach even further on the carpet. It didn´t make much sense to him anyway. Not in the sense of Loz and Yazoo, mind you, but he thought the whole scenario was just overly melodramatic and unrealistic. If this had been his woman, he´d just punched that damn bastard of a cousin into a bloody pulp, busted some kneecaps and gotten the hell outta there with her.

"You look thoughtful. What an unusual sight."

Reno´s head snapped up, a cranky expression plastered to it, that eased as soon as he saw the remnant standing beside the sofa.

"And you look bitchy. What a usual sight," he retorted mechanically, occupied with being shocked seeing Yazoo in a long, silky robe, that revealed his _neck_. Because _usually _the guy was so busy covering himself up that Reno wasn´t so sure he didn't have something contagious… Well, now he knew that Yazoo didn't, far from it, but still…

Slightly shaking his head, the Turk scratched his thoughts back together. He was graced with that smirk again that made him wonder if he had missed something (or if maybe Yazoo had noticed his lecherous look earlier…), and slightly pissed the redhead off.

He leaned back in the sofa, his script on his crossed legs. "So, what now, yo?"

"I´d say you could help yourself with something to drink but as it seems you already met with my fridge," Yazoo commented wryly, sitting down on the armrest of the sofa, scanning his own script.

Rolling his eyes, Reno deliberately took another long sip from the bottle and finished it with a smug look.

"So I suggest we get over with the matter at hand," the other man continued, skipping a page, distractedly pulling some hair behind his ear and crossing his legs.

The redhead´s eyes were automatically (and involuntarily) drawn to the long, white tigh that was suddenly exposed and he unconsciously licked his lips. He sometimes really hated his dick for doing most of the brainwork for him…

"With which scene shall we begin?" was the deeply spoken question, and it was answered with a thick, "The kiss scene…"

Yazoo slowly looked up from his script to meet the gaze of one drooling Turk and retorted in slight confusion, "There is no kiss scene in 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Jerking awake from his daydream, Reno cleared his throat, wishing he hadn´t already finished his bottle. "Oh yeah? Well then I guess I have bad news for ya, remnant, 'cos there is, yo. Why ya think I didn´t wanna play the damn thing with you?! Apart from the fact that yer a bitchy diva that absolutely fails to get the essence of the gloriousness of Mister Shakespeare's masterpiece…"

He snorted, wondering if he had distracted Yazoo enough from the matter at hand, because as far as he knew, there _was _no kiss-scene. His 'brain' obviously had taken the upper hand for a moment, but Gaia damn him if he´d let his guard down with these legs; he most certainly wouldn´t!

"Hn. I´d like to question _your_ way of paying tribute to the play. Calling Tybalt a 'Motherfucking son of a whoring bitch, yo' isn´t exactly what Shakespeare had in mind either, I believe**." **

Oh, how he loathed that haughty, arrogant bitch face of Yazoo´s! Especially those full, pale, soft lips drawn into a mean, pouty smirk!

"Shut the fuck up, yo," he growled, eyes narrowed. He could have said something witty about modern interpretation etc., but he felt that this was going nowhere and he wanted to be done with it already. The sooner the better.

"Hn. Make me," the silver haired young man retorted scornfully, just because he would under no circumstances allow the messy Turk to forbid him to speak. In his own quarters, on top of that! And he also did it because he simply liked getting a rise out of Reno.

What his words resulted in, he could never have anticipated, but admittedly, the redhead couldn´t have either. It was one of his spontaneous, unpredictable actions, and even Reno was surprised to find himself growl "You asked for it all right, yo!" and suddenly he pressed Yazoo´s head against the couch, with his lips shutting that annoying trap up.

Since the long haired man was too surprised by the sudden attack, he couldn´t close his mouth in time and a wet, velvety muscle was suddenly invading him, moving in quick, heated circles.

The moment he came back to his senses however, the redhead found himself on his back on the couch, looking up into the infuriated face of one pissed remnant.

"Urgh. Uh, it´s not like you think, yo, I was just practising the kiss scene…" If he could have, Reno would have shrugged, but since Yazoo was straddling his upper body and had somehow managed to pin his hands over his head, it proved to be difficult to do so.

"You certainly were," was the low growl from above, sending shivers down the redhead´s spine, but despite his anxiety, he smirked, an infuriatingly smug smile. He'd sworn to himself that when he kicked the bucket he´d do so with a big, bold grin.

Instead of the remnant smashing his handsome face into a bloody mess, however, the silver haired man sported a frighteningly confident smirk suddenly, drawling "I bet you can do better than this," and before the Turk knew what was going on, it was his mouth being infiltrated by a hungry tongue.

Moaning in surprise, Reno´s eyes widened, but then he answered the challenge, taking advantage of the distracted state and freeing his hands. Instead of pushing the remnant away though, he grabbed his face, pulling him closer and pressing himself against the body in his lap.

The robe had parted, but Yazoo´s private parts were still covered. Reno envied him a little for the comfort, because he felt restricted down there with the fabric pressed against his hard cock.

Breaking away to get some air, the remnant still smirked, drawling, "Now that was slightly better."

Snorting, Reno bucked against him, rolling his hips to make his problem down there apparent. "You haven´t even seen me getting started, yo."

Arching a brow, the silver haired beauty´s eyes shifted down to where the redheads groin was placed and breathed into his face, "Seems so…"; grinding his body against Reno´s stiff member in a sensual movement.

Groaning, the redhead grabbed for Yazoo´s face again, muttering a heated "Ya might wanna catch up on that, yo," and drawing him in for another feverish kiss.

It seemed that the remnant had other plans however, as he growled and withdrew soon enough, tongue instead flicking over Reno´s jaw bone and then along his throat.

Panting, the redhead let him, wondering somewhere in his clouded mind how he had come to a situation in which he would willingly expose his throat to the Sephiroth copy.

His fingers still entangled in the other man´s long hair, he let him rip open his shirt and lick over his collarbone. With the other hand he travelled up Yazoo´s white leg, roughly pushing away the silken fabric and stroking over his inner thigh.

The redhead arched with a moan when his partner found one of his nipples, abusing the sensitive flesh with sharp teeth, only to lick the pain away a few seconds later.

"Don´t think that was what old Shakespeare had in mind, yo," Reno gasped, hands wandering up Yazoo´s leg to the point where he almost reached his hipbone, but before he could go further, the man shifted, moving backwards. His tongue trailed down the Turk´s smooth belly and dived into his navel, long hair sliding over the heated, soft skin, tickling it.

"Hn. I like being creative at times. I can stop if you want, though…" Yazoo purred, his clever hands finally freeing Reno´s painfully hard and pulsing cock. He just pulled back the foreskin to reveal pink, hot flesh, when the Turk hurried to groan, "Ah fuck, no! Be as creative as you want!"

Smirking up at the man, who looked down with dazed, encouraging eyes, Yazoo fluttered his lashes, and, a slick tongue darting out, licked over the sensitive head he held firmly in his hand.

"Oh, sweet Shiva… I like _that_ interpretation, yo!" Reno bucked into the touch, thrashing under the body that was still weighing him down and enjoying the view of the sweet mouth starting to suck at the tip of his dick. Tender lips wrapped tightly around his pulsing member, as Yazoo slowly moved his head, taking him in inch by inch, his tongue rubbing against the underside of his shaft.

The Turk saw little stars before his eyes as he tightened his grip on the remnants hair, trying to push his head down, while at the same time rocking his hips to go in further. The slick, tight heat and the sight of a Sephiroth-remnant giving him a blowjob (and a friggin' mind-blowing at that!) was almost too much for the Turk.

Yazoo growled at the harsh treatment, narrowing his eyes and shooting Reno a warning look, but the redhead only groaned back at the sensation of the vibration rolling over his dick.

With a quiet 'plopp' Yazoo eventually let go, not having much patience for this. Reno was slick enough for him to impale himself on without disrupting anything and that was all he was interested in. Ignoring the unhappy sound from above, the remnant crawled up again, lying on his partner with his own hard erection grinding against Reno´s taut belly as he slowly moved his body against him.

They shared another ravenous kiss, tongues clashing and harsh breathing filling the air. Yazoo just placed himself right above the tip of Reno´s fat cock, the wet member slightly brushing against the needy, puckering ring of muscle. The contact made him moan into the redhead's mouth, eyes dropping to half-mast as he pushed back at the hardness.

"How do you like that interpretation?" he purred, nails digging into the Turks shoulders as he finally slid down the other´s erection, the head vanishing inside him.

"Fuckin´ kinky, yo," Reno groaned back, thrusting deeper with a quick movement of his upper body and vanishing balls deep inside that tight hole. Yazoo threw his head back, gasping as he was entered. "Nhg, so…deep."

"You bet I can go even deeper," the Turk breathed into his ear, pulling out to the point where he was almost entirely freed just to snap his hips back and ram full force against that bundle of nerves that made Yazoo violently shiver and almost rip the skin from chest.

It was then that the silver haired man rose into a sitting position again, despite the need and fieriness in his eyes, refusing to give up control and pinning Reno back into the couch with his strong hands. Looking up into the gorgeous face the Turk let him, enjoying the pleasure of Yazoo rising and falling on his dick too much to complain.

While the remnant pressed his ass against the hard, thick cock inside of him, swallowing it whole again and seeking contact with that sweet spot that sent him to oblivion, Reno thrust in with quick, sharp movements. His eyes were focused on the withdrawn expression above him, the slightly parted lips and the gasps that rushed out between them. One hand was on Yazoo´s hips, pushing him up and down, but with the other he pulled away the string that held Yazoo´s robe together and it opened. The fabric parted, revealing a drop-dead gorgeous, almost translucent body flushed with a faint heat. Perfect, hard nubs almost begged for Reno to suck at them, but at least he could stimulate them with his teasing fingers, since Yazoo was still holding him down.

"Yeah, I –uh- definitely like –ah- that…" Reno pointed out, his hand wandering down the taut body that was still rocking his dick, pace becoming faster and faster. At last, he wrapped his fingers around the erection proudly sticking out from between Yazoo´s legs. It was just as white and perfect as the rest of his body, only the head was a delicious red colour.

Reno started to stroke the swollen member, exhilarated to see Yazoo watching him doing it, while at the same time pushing down on his throbbing cock. Their movements became more desperate by the second, the sound of bodies slapping against each other echoing frantically throughout the room.

"Fuck, I´m… I´m close," Reno moaned, clawing into the flesh of Yazoo´s hips as he struck the other's prostate in a mind-blowing rhythm, at the same time shoving his thumb over the slit and smearing some droplets of pre-come on his erection.

"Just -hng- don´t you dare stop now!" was the feral growl from below, as dizzy eyes blazed at him, but not so much with anger but ecstasy.

"Oh, just shut the- OH FUCK!" The snappy remark was cut off by a deep moan and with a last few frantic thrusts, Reno rammed inside balls deep, spilling his load and arching into the couch, eyes squeezed shut.

Yazoo came just a few seconds after, his nails breaking the skin of his partner's shoulders, head thrown back and a harsh cry erupting from his delicate throat. His semen was shooting out over the Turk's sweaty body as the redhead milked the last droplets out of him with a satisfied smirk and then let go to just collapse and enjoy the aftermath of this unexpected fuck.

He distantly felt the remnant move away from his softening erection and he pulled him closer into his arms. Usually he wasn´t someone for cuddling, but he absolutely didn´t care right now. It seemed that Yazoo wasn´t one for sentiments either, since he stiffened, body becoming rigid, but after a morose grunt from the redhead, he gave in and lay down on the man, letting himself be held.

Opening his eyes again after a few minutes of riding on the last waves of his orgasm, Reno looked down into the fathomless face resting against his shoulder with its half-closed eyes and delicate, relaxed features.

"I guess we can´t include that part in the actual play… A pity, you should get laid more often, yo, it suits you." He smirked, feeling rather comfortable in his position and only wondering in the back of his numb mind how he would explain the stains on his fancy costume to Tseng.

"Hn," was the only reply he got, and this time Reno felt like he was going out of the 'fight' as the winner.

*

"I must say I was pleasantly surprised," Rufus Shinra remarked, standing in the foyer of the theatre, holding a glass of champagne, while the other hand casually rested in the pocket of his expensive designer suit.

Tseng just bowed a little to express his gratitude for the praise.

"I had my doubts concerning the replacement for Elena, but they pulled it off very convincingly," the head of the Shinra Co. continued, taking a sip and letting his fathomless gaze wander over the groups of people that had just left the show.

"Thank you," Tseng answered, silently thinking to himself that the performance between his two inferiors had been a little too convincing…

The blond just dismissed it with a flick of his wrist, looking down into his glass and then marvelling in a thoughtful tone, "I didn´t know there was a kiss scene, but it was well played." He gave a slight shrug, finishing the champagne and then turning to socialize with the rest of the guests.

Tseng just remained silent, not mentioning that the version _he_ had planned to stage had not included a kiss at all.

.end

* * *

**That´s it^^**

**Care to tell me what you think about? I´d be delighted to know ;) *hands out cookies as bribe***


End file.
